Pups Save the PAW Patroller
- Finnish (Yle)= - French= - Hebrew= - Italian= }} | imagecaption = Title card featuring Chase and Cat Marshall | imagewidth = 210 | airdate = January 9, 2016 April 20, 2016 April 21, 2016 April 22, 2016 May 5, 2016 May 24, 2016 October 7, 2016 October 22, 2016 | writer = Scott Albert | director = Jamie Whitney | previous = "Pups Save a Goldrush" | next = "Pups Save the Soccer Game"}} "Pups Save the PAW Patroller" is the second segment of the 2nd episode in Season 3 of ''PAW Patrol''. It is the 100th episode of the series overall. The PAW Patroller is stolen by Mayor Humdinger and the Kit-tastrophe Crew, so a chase gets underway and it soon turns into a rescue. *Ryder *Marshall *Rubble *Chase *Rocky *Zuma *Skye *Robo-Dog *Mayor Humdinger *Kitten Catastrophe Crew *Cassandra the Cruelest Kitten (debut/cameo) *Apollo the Super-Pup (cameo) While Ryder and Rocky are working on repairs to Robo-Dog, over in Foggy Bottom, Mayor Humdinger is trying to watch his favorite show on the computer screen of the Kitten Catastrophe Crew's lair, but the kittens' repeated stealing of Humdinger's popcorn results in Cat Rocky knocking the remote off the console and smashing it on the floor. When Cat Rocky is unable to fix it, Humdinger wonders where he's going to find a new television to watch his show, then realizes he can steal the PAW Patroller since its got a nice big television screen for him to use. Back at the Lookout, the team are busy cleaning the PAW Patroller when Humdinger launches his distraction with having Cat Chase fire some yarn balls at the pups. While the pups are trying to figure out where they are all coming from, Humdinger and the kittens take advantage and climb into the PAW Patroller and drive it away. Despite the kittens having a hard time steering the vehicle, they soon get the hang of it and allow Humdinger to watch his show as they speed down the highway. Back at the Lookout, Chase voices his frustration at having to deal with the Catastrophe Crew because of how they set off his allergies, before the pups discover the theft of the PAW Patroller. Ryder assures them they will get it back, and summons the pups, and Robo-Dog, to the Lookout. After Marshall crashes into Skye and then into the other pups in the elevator, they head topside to get their orders: Ryder needs Chase to come with him to retrieve the PAW Patroller, while Skye will airlift Robo-Dog to the PAW Patroller so he can retake control of it. The team deploy, and soon Chase sends up his UAV drone to track down and follow the PAW Patroller. It is not long before Chase's drone finds the PAW Patroller, but Cat Zuma sees it in the rear-view mirror and warns Humdinger. Realizing their caught, Humdinger orders the kittens to step on it, but has to hang on for his life due to being in a rolling chair. Soon enough, the kittens open up the side door of the PAW Patroller, and Humdinger nearly falls out before the kittens save him and anchor him down using Cat Chase's zipline. Seeing the PAW Patroller going faster than they are, Ryder has Chase pull over and hop onto his ATV while leaving his patrol truck behind. Meanwhile, the kittens soon overdo it and jam the gas pedal, leaving the PAW Patroller to accelerate out of control. After getting smacked into the branches of several trees, Humdinger has had enough and calls Ryder to warn him of the situation. Once Ryder catches up to the PAW Patroller, Chase hops on using his suction cup boots, and together with Skye, lower Robo-Dog into the vehicle, with Chase hopping in after. Chase immediately orders the kittens to pull over the vehicle, but his allergies keep him from doing so. However, he is able to lure them away from the controls with a yarn ball, allowing Robo-Dog to retake control. Once it is discovered that the accelerator is stuck, Ryder puts his ATV on auto-pilot as he climbs aboard, leaves Humdinger where he is, and has Chase use his zipline to pull the gas pedal out and fix it, allowing Robo-Dog to hit the brake and stop the PAW Patroller. Afterwards, though Humdinger is grateful for the rescue, Ryder suggests that the next time he needs a new television, he just go to the store, and if he is truly repentant over stealing the PAW Patroller, he and the kittens will clean it up from all the mud and dirt it collected during their joyride. As Humdinger reluctantly goes to do so, Ryder looks for the pups, finding them inside watching Apollo the Super-Pup on the television, agreeing that Humdinger had a point about it. Ryder agrees to let Skye, Chase, and Robo-Dog watch Apollo, but Chase's allergies cause him to sneeze himself out of the PAW Patroller and into Mayor Humdinger as he is cleaning the vehicle up. Luckily, the Mayor caught Chase, who tells him thanks, before licking his face as Humdinger unhappily tells Chase he's welcome and grumbles in defeat again. *Use his spy drone to track the PAW Patroller. *Lift Robo-Dog to the PAW Patroller to retake control of it. *Hang from Skye's copter harness and retake control of the PAW Patroller. This episode appears in the following DVD(s): PAW Patrol Jumbo Machines DVD.jpg|link=Jumbo Machines|''Jumbo Machines'' PAW Patrol La Pat' Patrouille Prêt à décoller ! DVD.jpg|link=Prêt à décoller !|''Prêt à décoller !'' PAW Patrol The Football Game & Other Stories DVD.jpg|link=The Football Game|''The Football Game'' Psi patrol Pieski na urlopie DVD.jpg|link=Pieski na urlopie|''Pieski na urlopie'' Category:Episodes Category:Season 3 Episodes Category:Pups Save the PAW Patroller's Pages Category:A vehicle is stolen Category:Mayor Humdinger needs rescuing Category:Chase is a first responder (S3) Category:Skye is a first responder (S3) Category:Robo-Dog is a first responder Category:Half Episodes (S3) Category:Chase is on the title card Category:Cat Marshall is on the title card Category:No backup responders Category:Written by Scott Albert (S3) Category:2016 Episodes